You Belong to Me
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Draco takes advantage of a situation to get what he wants. Disclaimer: You know what J.K. created, and you'll see what I did.


_A/N: This popped into my head one night when I couldn't get to sleep and it stayed there until I got it written down. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. It's filled with lemon-y goodness for any new readers. If that's what you're hoping for then please continue… if not, then there's always the back button. Happy reading._

You Belong to Me

Hermione woke up that Saturday morning and started her day the way she started every other day. After performing her morning rituals, she dressed in a pair of light colored jeans, a mauve sweater, and simple flats. She looked at her long bushy hair and decided she wanted it pulled back, so she braided a single plait down the middle and finished by tying a hair band at the end. The young witch looked herself over one last time before heading down to the Great Hall to join her friends for breakfast.

That day was a Hogsmeade day, so instead of going back up to their common room, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny left through the front entrance and down the path to where the carriages were waiting to transport the large group of teens.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Draco drawled while the group passed, but none of them paid him or his snickering friends attention, even after he tossed them all insults. He soon gave up and simply stared after the group, well one member of the group, and she could feel his stare burning into her back, but she refused to look back.

The entire trip to town went well, that is until dusk when it was almost time to leave. Hermione was separated from her friends when they decided to look at Quidditch supplies. She had little interest in the sport and only cared when there was a heated game to attend, and since this wasn't the case, she informed them that she would meet up with them at the carriages and be in the bookstore in the mean time.

While there, a certain albino ferret brought it upon himself to harass the Gryffindor. "Poor lonely, boring know-it-all. I knew you only had books for friends."

She turned to him and glared before returning her gaze to the bookshelf in front of her. "Piss off, Malfoy."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Fine, I'll leave." She shoved the book in her hands back in its place on the shelf and headed to the next aisle. Draco smirked to himself._ Does she honestly think that'll stop me?_ Draco followed behind her and continued throwing insults and innuendos at her. Finally, she snapped and cursed him out in one of the back aisles of the store; a few people turned, gave her appalled looks, and then scurried off.

The blond was slightly taken aback by her words; he didn't know she had it in her. He waited with his jaw dropped for a few minutes before following her out of the store. He almost bumped into her when he wasn't too far out the door. "Oh, no…" she said lowly. She turned around and shoved him back. "You bloody bastard! You made me miss the carriage!" her voice grew shrill as she screamed at him; he watched and was amazed by the way her hair seemed to crackle as her temper flared. He simply smiled as he grabbed a hold of her small hands to stop her attempt to shove him back again.

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, I'm stuck here, too."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're the reason we're stuck here."

"No need to linger on that fact. We might as well look for someplace to stay the night. We can't get back until morning." She let out a frustrated sigh and inwardly decided that he was right. Hermione remained with a sour expression on her face while she followed Draco on their search to find shelter for the night.

They finally found a place with one available room, but it only had a double bed. "Seriously? There's nothing else?" she asked the clerk while full of disbelief.

"Sorry, lass, that's all for the night. And lucky there's that. It's been a busy weekend and the last room cleared when a couple cancelled." She groaned and buried her face in her hands while she leaned on the table.

"Of all the weekends…" she groaned under her breath.

"We'll take it," Draco chirped up behind her and slammed his money on the counter. The clerk quickly took it and slid a key across the counter top.

"Room twenty-three," he said dismissively while counting the Galleons.

Draco took the key, grabbed Hermione's elbow with the other hand, and pulled her along. "Let's go, Granger." She was too exasperated to put up a fight and walked with him up the stairs to the second floor. They walked down the quaint hallway to the appropriate door. Once there, he slid the key into the hole and unlocked their shared quarters. "Ladies first," he said after pushing the door open. She reluctantly walked in and went over to the bed and began removing her shoes.

After following her inside, Draco closed and locked the door behind him. He immediately began stripping away his clothes. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled after looking up to see his actions.

"Undressing. What does it look like?"

"Uh-uh. You keep your clothes on," she ordered, but he didn't pay her any mind. He continued until he was left in his royal blue boxers. He moved over to one of the corner chairs and neatly laid out his clothes.

"You can't possibly expect me to sleep in a suit. That'd be terribly uncomfortable, not to mention it would ruin my clothes." She glared at him, but remained silent. "With your pathetic excuse for clothes, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"My clothes are fine!"

"For you, sure." She stood up angrily and was prepared to beat him down. "But you wouldn't want to return in slept in clothes, would you?" Again, Hermione reasoned with his words and did accept the fact that jeans are also terribly uncomfortable to sleep in, and she didn't want to ruin her favorite sweater. She exhaled before heading to the bathroom to undress. She knew he would end up seeing her anyway, but he didn't have to see her strip down.

About five minute later, Hermione returned from out of the en suite bathroom in her undershirt and purple knickers with her folded clothes and matching bra in her hands. She set them on top of the dresser and then slowly walked over to the double bed where Draco lay watching her.

Hermione took a deep breath._ It's okay, Hermione. It's only for one night. You can stand this for one night._ She climbed in next to him, turned away from him, and lay on her side. _You've slept with Harry and Ron before. This is no different._ She kept trying to calm her nerves and convince herself that it would all be okay. "You stay on that side of the bed, Malfoy. Don't even think of touching me," she warned.

"Like I'd want to," he scoffed. "You should be lucky I'm even letting you stay with me."

"Weren't you the one that brought me up here with you? I didn't ask to come."

"But you didn't refuse," he countered. Hermione decided to be the bigger person and end the dispute. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes while trying to block out the insufferable prick lying beside her. But he just couldn't let her silence go, "Nothing to say? I guess you know I'm right." Hermione gritted her teeth, but held fast with her silence while focusing on an Arithmancy problem in her head.

Draco frowned and turned his head to look at her slender form. He'd expected her to snap at him, but she seemed to be refusing. Or maybe she was just really tired. He wondered which it was and had a way to find out. Draco turned on his side, scooted closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hermione tensed for a second before she began to thrash around on the bed.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" she yelled. Her sudden movements surprised Draco and he almost let her go until he noticed that she was about to fall off of the bed. He pulled her back and further against him. "Let me go, Malfoy!"

"Calm down, Granger."

"I told you not to touch me."

"An accident," he lied. "I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"I always knew you had a thing for Zabini."

Draco felt his a mix of anger and embarrassment flood through him, "What?"

"Don't feel so upset-"

"I don't have a thing for Blaise!"

"So that slut Parkinson is the one you're talking about?" Her question surprised him and he couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his face.

He cleared his head before responding, "Why does everyone think we're together? Just because she has a crush on me, doesn't mean I like her."

"So you haven't shagged her?"

"Hell no."

"I guess even you have your standards…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm some kind of womanizer?"

"Yeah, something like that. After all, you did just admit that you don't sleep alone."

"I was joking, Granger."

"So why'd you touch me?"

"Couldn't resist. I'm a normal, healthy teenage male and you're an attractive female. We're both lying in the same bed, so why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger. We can't stand each other, and one night sleeping together won't change the past few years between us."

"What if we did more than just sleep?" he asked hopefully, while propping himself up onto his side to look down at her.

"That'd be less than helpful… and I'd forever be disgusted with myself." Draco looked down at her serious face and frowned.

"Can I tell you a secret, Granger?" She shrugged. "The only reason I like to pick fights with you is because I love the way you look when you get mad. So I get you upset, just to see you in that state." He caressed the side of her face and reveled in her stunned expression.

She blinked and then said, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"I don't think so…" he stared seriously into her eyes."I want you, Hermione. I have for a while."

"What?" she shrieked and moved further from him, but he halted her escape before he crushed his lips to hers. She tightly shut her eyes and let out a muffled gasp and felt every muscle in her body tense while he held his lips to hers and flicked his tongue over her lower lip.

"I plan to ruin you…" he breathed out in a tone near a whisper."…completely." Draco cupped her right breasts with his left hand and firmly squeezed, eliciting a gasp from her. He seized the moment to capture her parted lips and slipped his tongue pass to taste her. They moaned as their tongues brushed against each other.

Draco continued to grope her through her shirt while he explored her mouth, savoring every moment. It wasn't until his hand started drifting lower that Hermione snapped to her senses. "I can't do this." She pushed him off of her and quickly turned so her back was facing him. He swallowed hard while he tried to figure out what happened.

Hermione remained facing away from him while she caught her breath; Draco did the same but kept his gaze on the single braid of brown hair. He absently reached forward and removed the hair tie from the end of the plait and watched the ends slowly undo. Then he helped the rest of it along until her wild hair was completely free and everywhere. Hermione had tensed when she realized what he was doing, but made no move to stop him.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist again and pulled her back to his body. She tensed again when she felt his hardened cock pressing into the small of her back. He shifted slightly so he was against the softness of her bum. He groaned and then rocked his hips against her backside. _I'll slowly coax her into this_, he promised himself._ You'll be mine, Hermione._

He inhaled the scent of her hair and held her tighter. Draco snaked his right hand underneath her to her covered center. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and slowly glided his hand down her moistened center. He listened to her breath hitch in her throat and he smiled into her curls.

Hermione was struggling with an inner debate while his fingers slid up and down her tender flesh. She knew she shouldn't be here with him like this. But why couldn't she stop him. Did a part of her want this? Her eyes closed instantly when a finger slid inside of her; instinctually she moved against his slender digit. Draco furrowed his brow; he expected a different reaction. "You're not a virgin," he stated, and she swore she could detect hints of jealousy and anger. He removed his hand and she sighed; she was slightly disappointed. Draco pulled her onto her back to stare into her brown eyes. "Why aren't you a virgin? You couldn't have let someone else have you first." Draco was truly upset to learn this. He felt betrayed and furious.

"What's it to you?" she asked defiantly.

"Which one was it? Potter or Weasley? Doesn't matter, I'll curse them both."

Hermione's features shifted to show her confusion. "Why does it have to be one of them?"

"Who else would it be?" She gave him a defiant stare, but refused to speak. He made a noise to dismiss the thought and pulled her over so that she was beneath him. "Like I said, it doesn't matter…" Draco leaned down and kissed her deeply; she readily returned the kiss, no longer feeling inhibited. Something about his jealousy made her feel more comfortable with him.

When his lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen, he reluctantly pulled away and stared down into her chocolate colored orbs. Draco suddenly sat back on his heels and pulled Hermione up into a seated position. Slowly he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and gently rolled it up and off of her. Draco took a few quick seconds to admire her beautifully built frame and smiled when he saw erect nipples, just waiting for his touch.

He tossed it onto the ground before moving both of his hands behind her back to lower her to her previous position. Once her back was completely flat against the mattress, he slid his hands around to cup each of her breasts. Hermione arched her back up into his welcoming hands as he groped her smooth, full mounds. Draco studied them in his hands and noticed that they overfilled his hands; he hadn't noticed in her other position with her shirt on.

He pushed his observations away and then lowered his head to one of her breasts. With languid strokes, he licked one protruding bud before turning to the other and tasting it. She shivered as his tongue caressed her flesh. He moaned as he moved to rest his head to the space between her breasts where he deeply inhaled her scent before trailing kisses down her stomach. He stopped when he reached the band of her purple panties. He swiftly removed and discarded them before ridding himself of his own under garments.

Draco lowered himself to the cradle of her parted legs and positioned himself, and he actually came to the conclusion that he was glad that she wasn't a virgin. They could both enjoy this time instead of worrying about being gentle and not ruining her special moment and blah blah blah. He smiled his relief and then dipped his hips down to fill her wet heat. She moaned and squirmed; Draco gripped her waist to steady her as he pumped his hips against her welcoming center.

Hermione hadn't expected to enjoy it this much, and was surprised by her own actions. She was moaning wantonly underneath him as she thrust against his movements and clutched at his muscular back. Draco placed his arms on either side of her torso and changed the angel of his movements. Hermione gasped and instinctually hooked her legs around his waist. Draco shook slightly and groaned; he halted his movements for a moment to regain his composure.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." Draco took a deep breath and started his movements again, slowly at first. He almost lost it before, and needed a moment to bring everything back or he would ruin everything. Once he was content he was able to control himself, he sped his thrusts. Not too long after, Hermione's breathing sped and she felt that familiar sensation pooling within her lower abdomen. Draco sensed the change in her movements and body language and figured out why.

His hand traveled between them and began to massage her throbbing clit while he continued to thrust fervently into her slick passage, which was starting to contract against his length. He moaned and tried to hold on just a bit longer. Once Hermione's body shook beneath him and her internal muscles began to clench around his cock, he let go and let his own release take him. Draco shuddered before gently lowering himself onto her, careful not to crush her.

Draco kissed her lazily on a random spot on her face before sliding to the side of her. Hermione turned her head slowly and looked to her left at the blond boy panting while lying on his back with closed eyes. She felt guilt and embarrassment rush through her; she turned onto her right side and thought about her terrible mistake. _How could I do that? How could I let that vile boy touch me?_ She shifted to move under the covers and as far away from Draco as possible.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself laying on Draco's chest with one of her arms draped across him and her right hip pressed against his cock. Draco was sound asleep still, but had his arms firmly secured around Hermione. She glanced up just to make sure he was actually sleeping; she found herself slightly annoyed by the content look on his sleeping features.

Hermione shook with disgust before loosening herself from his grip. She carefully got off of the bed and picked up her discarded shirt. She then turned and searched for her discarded knickers. Hermione groaned after she moved the comforter and found it lodged underneath Draco's back. She groaned again before taking a deep breath. The brunette leaned forward and gently tugged on the exposed edge and tried to be gentle so she did not disturb the Slytherin.

She had successfully managed to get it from under him without waking him, or so she thought. After she turned to head for the dresser, Draco sat up and watched her naked form carefully trek to the dresser. Just as quietly, he slipped off of the bed and crept over to her. Hermione dropped all of her clothes into a pile at her feet when Draco startled her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his erection into the small of her back. She gasped and tensed against his firm, warm body.

"Where are you going?" he whispered into her ear. "Trying to leave me? I'm not done with you yet," he finished with a smirk. Draco dragged her over to the wallpapered wall, turned her around to face him, and hoisted her up against the wall. He had lifted both of her legs suddenly; she gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Swiftly, he got into the right position and then entered her. Hermione gasped and shut her eyes; she felt the shame racing through her once more. "Look at me," he ordered, and she complied. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was instantly captivated by his mesmerizing grey depths.

She forgot everything else while she stared deep into his eyes while he slammed her into the wall with each of his thrusts. This time, he wasn't as gentle or slow; instead he fiercely drove into her until she couldn't stand it. Hermione yelled as she came. Draco leaned forward and attached his mouth to the nape of her neck. He sucked and bit ferociously until he came as well. Once he detached his mouth, he noticed the darkening mark he left and knew everybody between Hogsmeade and her dorm room in Hogwarts would be able to see it no matter how she styled her hair or tried to hide it underneath her sweater. He smiled at that idea.

Hermione's throat buzzed with pain, but she mostly felt the euphoric rush calm her nerves. He set her down on her feet and backed slightly away from her. He looked her over with a lecherous smile. Hermione blushed and rushed past him to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to lock the door, so he slipped in and decided to help her take a shower. A fantastic massage was what kept her from freaking out.

Around lunch, the pair made it back to Hogwarts. As soon as they entered the grounds, Hermione sprinted away from the blond of her rival house and up the hill to the Great Entrance Hall and kept running all the way to her dorm. The rest of that day, Hermione stayed in her room and avoided everyone, including her worried friends. She managed to keep Draco off her mind all day; that is until it was time for her to go to sleep.

Hermione tossed and turned all night. She constantly tried to clear her mind of Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't. It was one of the worst nights of her life.

The next morning, she was groggy and slothful. She couldn't fathom how she managed to get dressed, get to breakfast, and through her first two classes, but she did. Then, during her first break she pulled Draco into an empty classroom and pushed him up against the wall. Sleep deprivation had to be the reason (she was sure); she crushed her lips to his and pressed her body into his. After she broke away and looked down at his tie, she whispered, "I can't stop thinking about you…"

Draco switched their positions and smiled down at her. He kissed her longingly while he pressed her to him. He breathed into her ear, "You belong to me now." Draco began to assure her of his meaning so that she had no other doubts or misgivings about his declaration. She didn't.

_A/N: Hope you liked my product of sleep deprivation. Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate a review, too. _


End file.
